The Return (Temple)
| rating= T | type= | genre= | chapters=37 | words=212,915 (Revised version) 728, 021 (Older version) | pub_date=October 31st, 2002 | update=December 2nd, 2013 March 9th, 2018 (revised) | current_status= }} :For other uses of '''The Return', see'' The Return The Return is written by Josh Temple and Trimatter (Interlude 2 only) and began online publication on October 31st, 2002.Sunshine Temple at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 21-09-2014 It currently stands incomplete at three interludes and 34 chapters, the most recent of which was published on December 2nd, 2013. Description Plot Book 1: Brooding ResponsibilitiesOriginally the chapters were titled (1) "Reunions and Recalls", (2) "Reassignments and Revisions", (3) "Responsibility and Resolve", (4) "Reactions and Results", (5) "Revelations and Rendezvous", (6) "Requirements and Reactivations", (7) "Response and Recruitment", (8) "Recreation and Retribution", (9) "Revenge and Rebirth Part 1", (10) "Revenge and Rebirth Part 2", (11) "Reclamation and Restitution", (12) "Revival and Renovation" and (13) "Retreat and Redemption". Chapter 1: Mistaken Arrival Chapter 2: Beginning Delusions Chapter 3: Emerging Risk Chapter 4: Cruel Education Chapter 5: Mother Figure Chapter 6: False Cures Chapter 7: Denials End Chapter 8: Family Concern Chapter 9: Multiple Fronts Chapter 10: Converting Enemies Chapter 11: Escalating Rivalry Chapter 12: Blind Desperation Chapter 13: Maternal Acceptance Book 2: Betrayed ConsequencesOriginally the chapters were titled (14) "Respect and Reliability", (15) "Retrograde and Remade", (16) "Reconstitution and Reincarnation Part 1", (17) "Reconstitution and Reincarnation Part 2", (18) "Reveal and Repurpose". Chapter 1: Sanguine Salutation Chapter 2: Family Visitation Chapter 3: Legitimate Developments Chapter 4: Treacherous Conditions Ahead Chapter 5: Broken Bonds Chapter 19: Retain and Retrain Chapter 20: Replacements and Remembrance Chapter 21: Restoration and Regret Part 1 Chapter 22: Restoration and Regret Part 2 Chapter 23: Reequipped and Repulsed Part 1 Chapter 24: Reequipped and Repulsed Part 2 Chapter 25: Replacements and Remembrance Part 1 Chapter 26: Replacements and Remembrance Part 2 Chapter 27: Redesign and Relaxation Part 1 Interlude 3: Down Time Chapter 28: Redesign and Relaxation Part 2 Chapter 29: Reconcile and Refine Part 1 Chapter 30: Reconcile and Refine Part 2 Chapter 31: Reserve and Release Part 1 Chapter 32: Reserve and Release Part 2 Chapter 33: Reserve and Release Part 3 Chapter 34: Reserve and Release Part 4 Notes *There were two interludes, "A Brief History of the Company" and "Girl Talk", both of which are not included in the revised version. *"Interlude 2: '''Girl Talk'" is a crossover with Trimatter's story Aftermath: A Story of Blended Clichés. *A Side story, Blood Debts by Temple, also exists. Fan Art Image:Return2.jpg|Fan art by Acey Image:Return3.jpg|Fan art by Mike Koos Image:Return4.jpg|Fan art by Pat Image:Return5.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return6.jpg|Fan art by Acey Image:Return7.jpg|Fan art by Toasted Pine Image:Return8.jpg|Fan art by Acey Image:Return9.jpg|Fan art by Mike Koos Image:Return10.jpg|Fan art by Stendec Image:Return11.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return12.jpg|Fan art by Ace Image:Return13.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return14.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return15.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return16.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return17.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return18.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return19.gif|Fan art by Pyroraven Image:Return20.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return21.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return22.jpg|Fan art by Toasted Pine Image:Return23.jpg|Fan art by John St.C. Patrick Image:Return24.jpg|Fan art by Ace FFML Posting History *Chapter 1 01/11/02 *Chapter 2 18/05/03 *Chapter 3 20/07/03 *Chapter 3 (revision) 21/07/03 *Chapter 4 09/09/03 *Chapter 5 21/11/03 *Chapter 6 06/01/04 *Chapter 7 10/03/04 *Chapter 8 06/06/04 *Chapter 9 07/09/04 *Chapter 10 17/01/05 *Chapter 11 posted to Temple of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku site as per this announcement. 05/07/05 *Chapter 12 17/11/05 See Also Other External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12770988/1/Brooding-Responsibilities Book 1 of The Return at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 25-12-2017 *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12840087/1/Betrayed-Consequences Book 2 of The Return at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 26-02-2018 *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1041573/1/The_Return Older version of The Return at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 21-09-2014 *[http://www.florestica.com/jtemple/tr/index.htm Chapters 1~13 of The Return at] The Lost Library of Florestica - Retrieved 21-09-2014 *[http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php/22698 Chapters 1~10 of The Return at] Mediaminer.org - Retrieved 21-09-2014 References